


Trans!Michael

by The_loser_geek_or_whatever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_loser_geek_or_whatever/pseuds/The_loser_geek_or_whatever
Summary: Michael comes out to Jeremy as transgender :D





	Trans!Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when they're in eighth grade.  
> This is also heavily based on personal experiences.

_This isn't going to work. Just accept it._

Emily stood in front of her bathroom mirror. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her hands were shoved in the pockets of her favorite red hoodie. She stared intently at herself, scrutinizing every detail of her body. She hated what she saw. 

She hated it because it was her. 

It wasn't him.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she tried adjusting her hoodie in any way she could, desperately trying to hide the prominent feminine parts. 

Once she was satisfied with how it looked she then pulled the hood up over her head, and hid her long hair the best she could. 

She angrily threw open the door, irritated that it wasn't working the way she wanted it to. 

Once back in her room, she gasped in surprise upon finding her best friend waiting for her inside.

"Hey Em! Your moms said I could wait in here for you. Sorry if I surprised you." Jeremy grinned, looking up at her from his spot on the bean bag. Emily smiled back when she saw the familiar set up, the words "Mario Kart" shining obviously on the screen. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She said as she took her seat next to him. "How come you're here? I thought you had stuff to do."

"You've seemed upset all week. So I finished all my chores early so I could come over!"

Emily beamed even wider at Jeremy. He was mindful, seemingly able to sense anything out of the ordinary even through her strongest efforts to keep it all under. 

"You? Doing chores? You must really love me!" She teased, making Jeremy laugh a little.

"Don't get too excited, this is just a one time thing." Jeremy started the game, handing Emily the player 2 controller.

"Dude, you gave me the wrong one." Emily said with a smirk. 

Jeremy sighed as they switched controllers. As much as he hated to admit it, she beat him at every video game, earning her title of player 1.

As they played, Emily found herself zoning out, her mind once again swimming with thoughts. She looked at Jeremy, and in an odd way thought about how cool it would be if she was him, or  even a him in general.

"-ily? Emily, are you okay? You zoned out again." Jeremy asked, worry laced his words. The race had ended without her realizing, and his face was closer than she thought, close enough to observe all his features. 

And with that, she burst into tears.

"Shit! What happened?! Oh, Em I'm so sorry-"

"Please don't call me that." She choked out between sobs.

"W-what? What do you mean? Do you prefer Emily, or-" 

"I hate that too! I hate the name! I hate… her!" Jeremy just stared at his best friend, bemused. 

"What do you, um. W-what do you mean by that?" 

Emily just continued crying, her racing heart and thoughts getting in the way of rational, clear thinking. However, it didn't take long for her blurry vision to be filled with the familiar navy blue of Jeremy's cardigan as he tightly pulled her into a hug.

Emily gasped as she absorbed his familiar warmth, the abrupt movement taking even more breath out of her. She couldn't help it, though- she continued crying on Jeremy, just letting him comfort her. 

Her sobs eventually died down, leaving Jeremy's shirt a wet mess.

"Shit! Jeremy, I am so sorry-"

"Don't worry about the shirt. I'm more worried about you. I haven't seen that many tears since third grade." 

Emily felt herself blush at how much Jeremy cared. She lifted her tear-filled brown eyes, meeting Jeremy's caring ocean blues. 

"Promise you won't hate me..?"

"Emily, we've been friends since first grade. I could never throw that all away."

Emily took a deep breath as she faced Jeremy. She took a minute to think about how to relay to him the many thoughts running through her mind, her nerves not exactly helping in formulating a clear explanation. 

"Okay. Well first off, stop calling me Emily, or Em. Its too... girly." She paused, and watched for a change in Jeremy's expression. He was listening intently, and so far seemed fine. She took another deep breath, and continued.

"I don't feel like a girl, or a she, or a her! I feel like a boy. I want people to look at me and think I'm a guy... I don't know, okay!? It's weird, and hard to explain." She sighed, attempting to hold back even more tears.

"It's okay. Deep breaths, and take your time explaining." Jeremy's voice was quiet and even. His words helped calm Emily's racing heart.

"I... I'm a boy. Like you, but... on the inside..? It's weird, I'm sorry."

"How is it weird dude? Don't be sorry at all. If you feel like its who you are, and what you're most comfortable with, then accept it! It's you, and you shouldn't be ashamed to show pride for being the person you are."

Emily instantly felt a flood of relief wash over her at how accepting Jeremy was being. And with that, another wave of tears.

"Oh my God, thank you for being so understanding. I was honestly so scared to tell you." 

"Of course dude! This is just who you are! Don't be scared, because I'll always be here for you." Jeremy smiled reassuringly as he pulled his friend in for a side hug. "So what should I call you?"

Emily took a second to think about it.

"I've always liked Michael." The two boys grinned at each other, just taking it all in.

"Okay, Michael. You wanna tell your moms? I know for sure they'll be accepting."

Michael beamed at the name, and nodded. The two headed upstairs to the living room where his moms were lounging on the sofa lazily, watching a movie.

"Hey guys! What's up?" 

Analyn, Michael's mom, asked. Michael's other mom, Reina, smiled warmly at the two. The smile quickly faded when she took notice in how nervous her teen looked. 

"Emily? Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Reina asked, causing Analyn to quickly pause their movie and look up at the two fourteen year olds. 

"I, uh. I'm a-a um. Sorry just-" Michael paused when Jeremy took his hand. Jeremy smiled and encouragingly squeezed his hand. Michael felt his heart flutter for a moment, but pushed the feeling aside as he once again turned to his moms. 

"I have to tell you guys something." 

Analyn and Reina glanced at each other with a rather knowing glint in their eyes, then started giggling. 

"Emily, are you guys finally dating?" 

Jeremy's face went red as he quickly dropped Michaels hand. Michael felt slightly upset, but once again pushed away the feeling. 

"N-no! We're not dating!" Michael and Jeremy both stuttered out quickly, only making the two moms laugh harder. 

"Okay then, if you say so." Analyn said between the chuckling, trying to regain her breath.

"What did you want to tell us?" Reina asked, after the two had finally regained their composure. 

Michael took a deep breath, and told them everything. 

By the time Michael finished, everyone was crying a little. Not tears of sadness or disappointment, no- They were tears of pride and joy. 

"Thanks for telling us, Michael. We're so proud of you for being you." Reina exclaimed through tears. 

"I can cut your hair!" Analyn excitedly jumped up, and grabbed Michaels hand, quickly pulling him to the bathroom.  
"I knew that cosmetology degree would be useful someday!"

As the mothers started to rush around him and chatter excitedly while Jeremy waited for him in his bedroom once more, Michael's heart felt like it was going to burst from the overwhelming joy and relief of the sudden development. 

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

_Maybe this could work._

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of what happened in this part came from personal experience. 
> 
> Michaels talk with Jeremy is a mix of a conversation me and two of my friends had. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. I really wanted this to turn out good. Sorry if it isn't accurate, or if it makes some of you mad.  
> I based it off my experience, which isn't the same since I'm non binary.


End file.
